12 Hex Circle Plus
by XeedGuilmon
Summary: Two half sisters that know of each other but don't know each other is going to spark a battle that surpasses the invasion of the Army of Decay.
1. Chapter 1

Brushing her blonde bangs out of her green eyes as she walked down the narrow pathway hidden away by the shrubbery and trees, soon the path will disappear and she would have to cut through the trees to get to her destination. It is not a problem for her though as she had been living in this forest for all her life, she knew the area like the back of her hand. The reason she had to go out of the Moku No Ume was her mother and aunts required supplies for some important spells they have been working on for some time, she really did not understand what the spells were for but she was happy to help when she can.

The path had dwindled down to nothing but she just crouched a bit before jumping into the tree tops where it was safe and continued, she traveled some when she can see the very tops of several buildings in the distance. Closing the distance a bit with each bound the girl shifted the backpack filled with supplies so it hung off the other shoulder, once at the edge of a slight incline she took a moment to look over the village. She smiled before leaping down.

(-)

It has been almost seventeen long years since she and her sisters had became rulers of the universe for nearly a week, it has been almost seventeen long years since they had escaped from Light Haven. It was long seventeen years ever since before going to earth she had visited him alone and casted a spell on him. And several months after being defeated a daughter was born, they escaped and came to this village plotting for revenge.

Stormy sighed as she fell back into a well worn chair that normally sat in the corner of the small apartment she and her daughter lives in. Her sisters were in different areas of the village but they all came over every day to help take care of the store beneath the apartment to support themselves after escaping from Light Haven, there is not much work in Magix for someone who tried to take over the universe.

The door opened, a girl with short blonde hair that reached the nip of her neck and deep green eyes walked in. Her clothes were tomboyish with a long sleeve shirt and simple jeans, a backpack was slung over one shoulder. Pendu Trix smiled at her mother as she laid the backpack on the table as Stormy got up to study the contents, unzipping the backpack and taking out several jars and packets she nodded in approval. "Good, this will work."

Pendu smiled, the young girl rubbed the back of her neck as her mother took the supplies into the other room. Stormy returned and sat back down in the chair as the expression made Pendu lost her smile a bit, her mother had something serious to talk about. "Mom?"

"Pendu, I have decided that you are old enough for cursed weapons training." Stormy spoke with a shaky tone, "and that your aunt Darcy will be teaching you carefully."

Pendu blinked a few times as the information sank into her head before smiling, "well that's cool."

"**Don't be so immature!**" Stormy bonked her daughter on the head with her fist as she yelled, "cursed weapons are not something to be played with and I was very against the idea, it was Icy that talked me into it but if this your attitude then I won't even let you near those blades."

Pendu blinked and seemed a bit unset, her expression was one of depression and disappointment mixed with confusion. "Okay," she chirped as she gave a "V" for victory. Stormy facevaulted to the floor, "mom?"

As Stormy laid on the floor the mental image of her mother appeared in her head over and over again, "I hope you have a kid _just like **YOU**_."

_Why me?_ Stormy thought as she climbed back to her feet, "just go get ready for dinner." Pendu shrugged as she wondered into the bathroom as Stormy sat there for a moment thinking about some time now for a few days now, perhaps it would be best to ask Pendu during dinner tonight about going to a special school in magix.

(-)

She slammed the door behind her after storming to her room. Brushing some of her red hair out of her blue eyes she lean against the door as someone pounded away on the other side, she could hear her mother yelling about something but she did not listen. She never listened to her mother, her father she had some respect but unless it was really important she drowned him out too.

"Open this door, and I mean now!" Bloom shouted as she took her fist and pounded on the door. "You are in big trouble."

"Hey, I was just trying out my winx before I go, how am I suppose to know that the fireball would travel that low."

"This does not change anything, you are still going to Alfea." Bloom shouted as she stepped back, she let her body shivered with anger but trying to calm herself down long enough to not to strangle her daughter until she leaves for school. Which should be in a few days, she could survive that. "Now, come out here and face the consequences of burning that dress."

Forza Cavaliere looked to about to open the door but as the door cracked open a hand emerged with a scrap of burned green fabric. She let go, and the fabric fall to the floor. Bloom was seething by then but said nothing, in fact she felt her eye twitch as she walked away from her impossible daughter. She is so glade that the girl is going to Alfea, maybe the headmistress can straighten her out where 15 years of discipline had failed.

Back in the room Forza sighed as she walked over to her bed and picked up the latest issue of Witch Weekly, flipping through articles and stopping on one that usually interest her. **What will you do if you ruled the world,** reaching for a pen that usual sat on her nightstand the young girl had written **you'll find out when I do.**

(-)

Dinner time had came faster then expected and Stormy was a bit nervous about asking her child about going to a school far away from home, and one with magic completely different from what she had been teaching Pendu over the years. One half of her was sickened by the idea of sending a Trix to there but the other half wants her to be safe and have a better chance at life. They were seated across from each other after the food was served, Stormy just looked down at the food will pushing it around with a fork before speaking. "Pendu, I want to ask you something." the young girl looked up with some noodles hanging out of her mouth a bit curious. "How would you like to Alfea?" she shivered at just saying it, and it kind of left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." Pendu was crushing her mother in a bear hug as she beamed with joy, "I always wanted to go to that place since I had read about my father's wife went there, and I would like to see what that place is like."

"All right. Pendu, you're crushing me." Pendu realized what she was doing and released her mother. _Maybe this is a grave mistake,_ Stormy thought to herself but there was no turning back now. "Before you go I must tell you something, since the Trix name is pretty infamous and the schools will not allow anyone of our descent to join you will have to use a different last name."

"Why is that?" Pendu lean her head to one side, "is it because you and Aunt Darcy and Aunt Icy try to take over the universe?"

"Parochially." Stormy shifted a bit, "but also the headmistress had a grudge against us."

"So when do I get to go?"

"Tomorrow, school won't start until Monday but it doesn't hurt to go early."

"I'll go pack." Pendu pushed away from the table and dashed off to her room, Stormy sighed but felt a small about of pride. Her child was something else.

(-)

She snapped. Her child was something else, a hellion or a demon perhaps but she's no fairy. Bloom loves her daughter but she has her limits, and she was at the moment shoving a confused Forza into the awaiting ship along with the baggage. The farewell party was obviously canceled to the dismay of everyone but she cannot wait, "we'll see you on the weekends."

"Why am I going to the pixie school?" Forza complained but never received her answer as the door shut on her, she was fuming as the auto-pilot took over. She watch her mother waved as the ship took off, having no choice in the matter Forza took her seat and looked down at the papers she is suppose to give Faragonda when she shows up at Alfea. She sighed, going there would most defiantly drive her insane being around preppy people all the time. She could not stand her mother's friends how can she stand a whole school of them.

_Perhaps I don't have to go,_ she looked at the papers. The forms were the same as the school she wants to go to, in fact there was no difference between them. A smile crossed her face in an evil way, if her parents do not like it then tough on them. From now on she's controlling her life, and her first choice is to go to Cloud Tower.

()()()

This story is dedicated to Rogue-Scholar07 because his/her story _Once, I thought this was over with_ inspire me to do this piece. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Pendu does not speak English, at least not in the story but for the benefit of the read it's translated. But her natural English is, worse then mine.

EDIT: I combined two chapters as it seem to fit better.

()()()

She stepped away from the transportation station as she shifted the luggage from one hand to the other, the crowd was small today currently but she still was cautious as her grasp on the English language is a bit iffy despite being taught by her aunts. Ether she was a lazy student or they are rotten teachers, but right now she hopes she does not offend anyone by saying the wrong thing here. Shoving these thoughts aside as the bus to Alfea had pulled up the curve she quickly boarded, head into the back of the bus afterwards. It was a short trip but the anxiety building up in her stomach made it feel like it was an eternity and when the bus finally stopped she felt very ill.

"Are you okay?" a young lady said, she looked to be the same age as Pendu but slightly taller and with small horns coming from her forehead. They were not very threatening but they did add "character" to this girl, "you don't look too good."

"Mine am sorry. This has been myself first here," Pendu blushed a bit as she took in a deep breath, then she realized the girl was staring at her funny. "Myself is English, how do you say, is pretty Terrify."

The girl blinked, then it was clear that the girl is from a different realm that speaks a different language. "Oh, sorry. I want to welcome you to Magix, my name is Pape Thoth."

Pendu took a moment rolling her tongue around a bit as she tried to speak, "myself is Pendu Fante." The two stepped off the bus along other people, before them was the gates of the school for fairies. Stepping forward they could see the tall towers peeking over the fence in all their glory and as the gate opened the entire display of the academy was shown to them, they stood their for a moment in amazement. They both said the first things that came to mind.

"Wow."

A bit close by a red personal royal ship had landed in the parking area and the door opened, she was not impressed by the bright colors of these sickeningly sweet place nor she is found of the other girls standing around here, she looked over to the bus stop to find some students coming early. She held the papers and luggage tightly as the ship took off, these people were annoying especially the two over at the gate that seemed astounded by this goody goodness setting, she was sickened but ignored them on her way to the road to Cloud Tower.

She passed a few students when one of them tried to get her attention but kept on walking, the girl watched the fleeting princess figuring that maybe the woman was lost. She stepped quickly, she managed to catch up and call to her again. "What?" Forza spun on her heels with fires in her eyes, "do you need something?"

"I was just wanted to tell you that Alfea is over there," she pointed towards the gates but trailed off as she saw the cold look on the other woman's face. "But if you want to go to Cloud Tower, the quicker way is through the invisible road and cutting through the dark swamp on the bridge."

Forza stood there glaring at the girl a second shifting her luggage from one hand to the other before turning away, but before walking away she did say one thing. "Thanks."

(-)

Stormy walked home, she felt a bit lonely as she had sent her daughter away but in the same instant she had a feeling that she was doing the right thing. But among these confusing feelings she felt as if she had forgotten something, it was important and highly vital. Whatever it was it will come to her, she was at the moment at the door of the Trix weapon store unlocking the front door.

"Where's the princess?" Stormy was knocked back by Darcy's sudden appearance and shouting, "well?"

"Well what?" Stormy was confused as to why Icy was behind the counter selecting some of the cursed swords, then she recalled that today was supposed to be weapons training. "Oh, I forgot."

The two looked at her with dull expressions but then continued as if nothing was wrong, Icy placed a pile of swords on the counter. "This should be enough, get Pendu down here."

Stormy blinked then it hit her again, she forgot to tell them about the news. "I cannot, she is not here."

"Well go find her." Darcy snipped, "our time is being wasting."

"Well, she went to Magix." Stormy shifted, "to school."

The two blinked before bursting into laughter for several minutes but Stormy just stood there silently, then they each calmed down until it was not amusing anymore. "So, you decided to send her to Cloud Tower. When they find out she's a Trix she, along with us, will be sent to Light Heaven." Darcy crossed her arms a bit peeved, "how can you be so irresponsible."

"**A**, I am not irresponsible like you two. **B**, I did not send her willy nilly to Cloud Tower, she is not even at that place."

"What does that mean, never mind." Icy walked around the counter and joined Darcy in the stare down, "and we are good teachers. What is wrong with us, and there is no other witch schools in Magix."

"Unless you sent her to _Alfea_." Darcy snickered but it died when the realization had dawn on the two, they blinked a few times. "You did not send Pendu to there?"

"What are you thinking?" Icy shouted, "she's a pure blooded witch, a descent of the Dark Coven and you send her to pixie school? What would mom and dad say?"

"Oh, you mean after being quiet since I found out about Pendu?" Stormy crossed her arms as she growled a bit, "and you two are bad teachers, did you ever hear her speak English. She's down right terrible."

"You speak English." the two shouted.

"But not in fifteen years, and there is no real need for that language here." Stormy sighed, "you two are hopeless. I did the right thing, and if you do anything to ruin her life." sparks flew around her, she did not need to speak her threat. Stormy stalked into the back room without even looking back allow the two to run the store, but the two just looked at each other.

"Alfea?"

"Well there goes our chance for revenge, Darcy." Icy walked back behind the counter and looked down at the swords. _Such a waste._

Darcy on the other hand was rearranging many of the armor sections around from Light to dark and poison to cure for better order, but there was something on her mind that was twisting around a bit. Icy noticed and raised a brow, she looked up with a small smirk. "Perhaps not, maybe we can used this to our advantage."

Icy smiled as an evil gleam appeared in her eye.

(-)

"Are you here for early sign up?" a brunette woman with a sour expression holding a clipboard standing in the center of the courtyard as Pendu and Pape approached her, they nodded and she looked through her information. "Names?"

"Pape Thoth."

"Pendu Fante."

The woman looked through the pages, "here you two are. Go to Ms. Faragonda's office for room assignment." the two walked close to each other as they entered the building, the inside was grand in minor details but seemed simple in its own way with the basic color scheme and lack of decorative objects. They traveled up a set of stairs with windows overlooking the courtyard and the garden and took a small second to enjoy the sight.

"This is loving."

Pape sweatdropped. "The word is _lovely_."

"Thank." Pendu smiled as she walked up to the top, turning around she found Pape standing there a bit zoned out. "Thoth-san?"

"Huh, oh. I will met you later, I want to explore a bit. No rush, right." she smiled a bit, Pendu nodded as she smiled back. Returning to face the garden she watched the garden silently before reaching out and pressed the finger tips against the window, slipping through as if nether was real but as she emerged on the other side everything had changed. The sky was purple and the land was dead, the atmosphere was devoid of all life and the building lost the wonderful whimsy and was replaced with dark and angry energy.

"Come to see me?"

"It's here, isn't it? Uncle?" Pape looked up at thin air as a form took physical aspect, he did not take on full physical form but enough for some shape.

"Here, it is here among the ruins of the looking glass realm." the form pointed an unformed mass towards the school, "but they are scattered and hidden. Time is short, but do not do anything in haste." Pape nodded, she return to the window and slipped back into the Alfea that return to the normal life as if nothing happened.

(-)

Pendu saw the elderly woman sitting behind the desk doing several piles of paper work. She approached, she was nerves but the woman looked up and there was no turning back. "Uh, hi."

"Can I help you?" Pendu swallowed hard as she dug out the papers she is supposed to hand over and almost tripped on her way to placing them on the desk, Faragonda picked them up and read it over. "I see, how is your English?" she spoke in Pendu's native tongue.

"I understand a lot but my speech is a bit off." Pendu shifted, "I was hoping to have course in English here among other things."

"Well we begin school on Monday," Faragonda stamped the papers and handed them back to her. "You will be assigned a room mate when more students show up, the room number is 133."

She smiled as she bowed before leaving, but as she walked down the corridor she suddenly clicked her heels a bit. She was now a Alfea student.

(-)

The family was looking forward to the send off party they were planing for Forza for sometime now and was very disappointed in Bloom's decision to send her early, they left the small gifts as Bloom was going to give them to her daughter on the weekend. At the moment Bloom was in the kitchen a bit disappointment at the large cake, there was pieces missing here and there. Across from her was her mother, eating a piece of the cake. "Why does she hate me?"

Vanessa looked up at her child a bit confused, "Bloom?"

"All she has ever done is disrespect me, argue with me and has gone out of her way to just anger me." Bloom sighed, "she was not like this when she was eight, what did I do wrong?"

"This is just a phase," Vanessa said. "She'll grow out of it with time, like when you were at that age."

"That is what scares me." Bloom shifted a bit as her eyes were focused on the wedding ring, "making the same mistakes I did. Is that what scares me, or is it making much more dire ones."

"I can understand." she pushed away the empty plate, "I worried like that, Mrs. Cavaliere."

"Ha, ha." Bloom glared a bit at her mother's snide sense of humor. She has to admit it was a mistake she had done years ago but she would not trade her family for anything. She sighed, "I hope Alfea helps sort out her attitude."

"I doubt it," Vanessa cut off another piece. "I'm going to take your father a piece."

"Alright." Bloom let her thoughts settle for the moment as she lean back in the chair, her mother's dislike of the school was pretty clear since she came to them with the news of being pregnant. The thought of what she often said about Alfea kept running through her mind a bit, but maybe things changed there.

(-)

Cloud Tower was full of students waiting for the semester, there would be more to come soon but it was all prepared for all of them. Down at the gates a young princess had walked through them, she was admiring the architecture of this building as she walked a flight of stairs to the headmistress's office. _Now this is impressive,_ she thought to herself as she followed several students to the office of Ms. Griffin. In front of the double doors of the powerful witch was a sign, Forza read it over quickly.

**ATTENTION ALL SIGNING-INS.**

**PLEASE USE THE TERMINAL CONSOLES, ROOMS WILL BE ASSIGNED IN ONE HOUR AFTERWARDS.**

Beneath it was a map showing where they were, which were around the corner and inside the first door on the right. There was quite a bit of students here and it took fifteen minutes for Forza to input her papers into the system, now she just has to wait until her room was ready. Perhaps it is time to have a look around the school, she stepped out into the hall thinking of which place to visit first, the potion dispenser or the dorm where the Trix once stayed. But before she could go she almost bumped into someone, "hey."

"Sorry." the girl said, she looked over Forza making sure she was all right as Forza was trying to step away. "I was experimenting with a spell and it blow up, the nurse said it would take a few hours for my sight to stop blurring."

"Sorry to hear about that," Forza said in a careless tone. She tried to walk away but the young girl followed behind her. "Please get away from me," she snapped a bit but the would not leave as she lean in a bit close. Forza had the feeling that this girl was very strange, strange indeed. "Yes?"

"Are you? Could you be?" the girl leaned back, her eyes were shimmering a bit. Forza looked her over, she appeared to be a little younger then her, somehow. The brown hair and pink eyes might have enhanced the aura a bit, "are you the princess of Elarklion?"

Forza rolled her eyes a bit. "If I said I am would you leave me alone?"

"I'm Mago Irson, princess of the second moon of Solaria." she smiled a bit, "it is so refreshing actually to meet another princess here and I thought I would be alone here."

"Yeah, well keep having those thoughts as I am not here to be chummy with anyone." Forza turned away, the girl followed closely but was ignored. "Why do you think I will be your friend?"

"I just have a feeling, a good feeling that we will be very close in the future, Ms. Cavaliere." Forza sighed but walked away, this time the young girl was not following. She was near the library and shrugged, she might want to start learning about witch spells.

Opening the doors and looking in she saw a young lady sitting behind the receptionist desk, her hair was short and reddish and her eyes were purple and very friendly. Forza noted how that this woman did not seem to fit here, she was too "friendly". "Hello, can I help you?"

"I am just here to look around," she walked by and eyed the bookcase close to the desk. Simple heal and spirit exorcism stuff, she had learned this off the 'net but this seem to be the beginner section. Stepping through the rows a bit she found some interesting things like ogre control and ghoul summoning before raising a brow at something that caught her eye. It was hidden away between two sleep inducing titles, collecting dust and plain looking with a gold gilded title sitting on the bottom shelf, bending down she pulled it out and read the title more careful.

**THE LAST COVEN.**

Taking it over to a reading table she opened to a random page and looking at a drawing of a six women standing in a hexagram position. Underneath of it is marked, **_six of the twelve deva beast must be used to break the seal. All twelve must be present to seal them away._**

"The title is a misnomer." Forza looked over her shoulder to see the receptionist shelving some books away, "they were not really the last coven as the title says but they were the last of the looking glass realm, in a way."

"_Looking glass realm?_"

"A place that was named after Lewis Carroll's _through the looking glass and what Alice found there_, when she goes the looking glass into the looking glass house. It was a place that existed that was like the other side, an alter-dimension if you will, but there was some differences. But there was something different, what they were is unknown as the realm is now a wasteland."

"Not to sound like an immature kid but tell me more," Forza was somewhat interested in this story.

"There is not much to tell, something or someone had nearly obliterated all of the residence of this realm and twelve covens were the sole survivors. And that was close to three centuries ago, not much was recorded about the place." the woman smiled as she shifted, "my name is Mirta Janzen."

"Forza Cavaliere," she smiled as they shook hands. "I'm going to seat here for a while waiting for my room to be assigned."

"That's all right." Mirta smiled as she walked down the row putting up several books, "I will see you later."

"Bye." Forza return to the book and flipped through a few pages, interesting read but nothing really useful. She closed the book and headed back into the halls hoping that her room was ready sooner then usual but as she came back to the sign up room and over looking many of the lists she had yet found her name. Going back down to the gates Forza took a seat on the seats as she was trying to think of ways to kill time waiting, she looked up at the sky and wonder what will happen here during her Freshmen year.


	3. Chapter 3

The door open sharply and was closed quickly as she rushed inside to place a large book onto the table, normally she would not be so discreet but if her sister found out that they were trying to use her daughter to find more of the dragon fire she would not only have a fit but kill them as well. Literarily.

"Alright, let's get to work." Darcy said as Icy opened the book, there were a large assortment of mind control spells but was quickly dismissed as Pendu has a very high tolerance against them. It was not what they want, and the young girl's mind was so scattered it would near impossible to even read her mind much less control it. "Show up in a dream and tell her it is her destiny?"

Icy shivered, "with all that clouds and, ugh, dreamy sweetness? No thank you, how about sending a spirit to possess her?"

"She's good at exorcising spirits, figures the one thing she is good at it turns around and bites us in the end." Icy flipped through the pages, an idea crossed her mind of going to Pendu and plead for "help" but dismissed it. It was faulty at best, in fact any of these plans involving Pendu would pander out entirely. No doubt about it, the child was just no evil like them, she is too much like her mother.

"This would be so much easier if we had our full powers," Darcy complained as she flopped back into a chair. "We just pop right in front of Bloom and just yank it out of her, no fuss and no mess. If there was someone besides Pendu perhaps this would be easier, but there has to be a way. We can rule if we can figure out how to bend this to our favor."

"There has to be something, a spell, a motive or a way but mark my word we will be ruling the world again." she stopped for a moment, a thought had dawned on her. Since the beginning she and Darcy had been training and conditioning Pendu ever since she could walk to do their bidding, under Stormy's nose. To a degree they saw their niece as a tool for their vengeance, the prince's unknown daughter would stir up something as they would wreak havoc all over the place. That was why they spent the last fifteen years teaching the young girl to be strong, teaching her to be powerful and teaching her special tactics for battle. It was not from the goodness of their hearts, nor is it because they were family as that reason was wasted on them giving her a share of their reign. Icy growled as she slammed the book shut, "I'm sick of this life."

"We are not meant for minimal wage." Darcy sneered, "if I wanted to waste my life behind a counter I would have gone to Alfea and gotten a job flipping burgers."

"I swear one way or another, all of our hard work in that girl will not be in vain. Even if I have to freeze earth and heaven," Icy's face twitched a bit into a twisted smile. "Earth and heaven, I've got it!"

Darcy blinked as her sister walked over, she was getting an uneasy feeling of dread when she saw the wide eyed insanity her older sister was expressing. "Did a blood vessel burst or something?"

"Pendu's sister, she always whined about wanting to met that little whelp." Icy smiled a bit as she backed away, flicking her wrists a bit and unleashing what little magic she had connected to her. "We get them together and allow them to become chummy with each other, and when the moment is right we step in and take Bloom's brat hostage. Pendu won't hurt us because we have her sister."

"What about Stormy," Darcy watched a small viewing portal to open in the center of the room. "She would never go for this, we had to sweet talk her into _teaching_ Pendu."

"That's the beauty of this, we have Pendu and that girl and Stormy would be defenseless against us." the clouds of the portal cleared away, revealing a red headed woman dressed in a purple long sleeve shirt with a black vest and a leather mini skirt, "the question is how do we get her to met the other without making it too artificial?"

"Leave that to me." Darcy smiled, "it will take some time but it would be perfect."

(-)

Rain fell upon her body as she walked through old streets of the abandoned city but she ignored it. Minor inconveniences, that is all she would consider it but for now it was serving a purpose. Shifting she exchanged the scythe from one hand to the other as the atmosphere seemed to change all around her, casting shadows everywhere despite it being dark.

She sharply crouched as she extended the scythe a bit, sensing something amiss. Ahead, beyond the crumbling gates a strong feeling of dread and misery were stirring. She narrowed her eyes as she used her aura a bit to feel out the source then turning on her heels as she sliced through the rain, literarily slicing the raindrops in half as it had cut through an apparition of light. The creature hissed as it faded into a fine mist. From the darkness several small apparitions appeared, they were small and contained no true form but seemed made of a wispy fire and cast a glow all around themselves. These were souls, lost during some cataclysmic event and left damaged by their hate and fury. She knew they were a threat to her not directly, but it is alerted she will have a much harder battle a head.

She swung down with the scythe. Two were caught in its path, swinging back a specter was destroyed. Looking around she counted at least twenty, even if she swung away there was no chance of getting them all before the demon would be notified. Her best defense now was to prepare for a hard battle now, which she could feel was coming with the negative energies coming her way.

Through the ruin gates a black mass of writhing tendles slithered through, raising up high into the sky and came down. Standing there as the darkness melted away she swallowed hard as she gripped the scythe. The creature was on the back of a horse that was black and eyes of fire, it wore an uniform of a royal guard dulled away into an off gray and held a saber. The only difference from a traitor and this monstrosity was it's face, which cannot be seen as it has no head.

"**_Stella._**"

She shivered as the air groaned her name but she stood fast, she cannot back down. Raising the scythe up just as the dallah reigned up before galloping forward swinging down upon the handle sending sparks everywhere, Stella was rocked backwards a bit yet she manage to use the scythe to prevent herself falling onto her back. The dallah was at the other end of the street, turning the two faced off at each other before charging at each other.

Blades bit into each other, sparks flew. The saber shattered into a million pieces and scatter across the asphalt, Stella took this chance for a fast strike against the legs of the horse. The creature fell on its side, a loud and thunderous crack was heard. Stella held the scythe, her hands were forming the signs for sealing spell to lead into the final strike against the demon. In a burst of blistering light emerging from the deep gash. Stella fell to her knees despite the battle being so short, sealing away these strong spirits always took some much out of her. The spirits were leaving as the rain let up, the darkness was now just regular night.

"Finished. And with enough time to change clothes when I get back," she smiled as she caught her breath. Since graduating from Alfea Stella had taken on a career of spirit exorcism as she had lost her right as future queen of Solaria, since her father had chronically gone insane and cut her off from all support. At the moment the kingdom was in political turmoil, leaving Stella out to dry. Her mother offered a hand but Stella wanted to become somewhat more independent, her pride was in need of a boost. There was something in purifying an area of deadly, utterly insane evil spirits that gives you a feeling of accomplishment.

Stella waited before leaving, seeing if there were other spirits laying in the shadows. Her sense was picking up nothing except for the lost souls which were vanishing by each passing second, Stella took in a deep breath. A look over the shoulder her eye was caught by something, under the gates it was laying there. Raising her guard as she step forward Stella eyed the object until she was right on top of it, looking it over she was confused.

_Where did this scythe came from?_

(-)

The desk was very orderly, neat and clean yet efficient like the woman that runs the office of Cloud Tower. Ms. Griffin had finished all of her official work and was now enjoying a small glass of brandy before going down into her own dean beneath the office, it was tradition of hers as each year before she would have on glass of brandy before going to bed and waking up to a new school year.

She would gladly just finish the entire bottle and conk out for the night, yet tonight she was barely touching the liquor. Her mind was on a certain girl, the name had appeared in the main database an hour ago when she was doing inventory. There was some doubt it could be that girl but her mind was not letting it go, the name kept going through her mind as she recalled a student. One, three in fact, that went on to take over the universe for nearly a week and then escaped from Light Heaven. Escaping to a place where the law could not capture them, and where one had a child with the same name as that student of Alfea.

Pendu, the daughter of Stormy Trix. She had came to magix, and to an academy too. If she was a snitch she would had ratted the poor girl out in seconds, but that was not in nature. Ms. Griffin was interested in seeing how far would this girl go, perhaps this one would secede where the last three failed. Not in taking over the world, but something else that Ms. Griffin has been waiting for since her senor year.

Turning away from the window she return to the desk, placing a down the glass she reach beneath the desk and pressed a button. A bookshelf off to the side slide away, revealing a small glass case. Within the case was a slender rapier sword, hidden in a marble blue sheath that had a slight radiance to it. Ms. Griffin walked over to it, only gazing down at it as she remember the day she had came to find this artifact. Returning to the desk she pressed the same button to closed the bookshelf and seat in her chair to finish off the entire glass as she thought about the possibility for someone to wield the electric dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

Pendu stood before the door where her room was waiting for her, as she opened the door she saw a young woman standing by one of the beds with her back to the door. Clearing her throat she caused the poor girl to jump a bit before turning to face her, she looked friendly with energetic purple eyes and long brown hair. "Hi, myself is Pendu. Your are new room mate."

The girl blinked for a second before shaking her head, raising a hand out in front of her with her palm opened a small holographic projection appeared. It was flat with a black backdrop with green text, displaying several languages. "What is your language?"

"Nihongo."

The girl frowned as the "bar" on the screen scrolled through the languages but stopped at the end of the list, "I am sorry but I do not seem to have _Nihongo_ on my list. But as this is an inconvenience for me to listen to you hack the English language into mincemeat."

"What is this suppose to meaning?" Pendu spoke sharply, she had only said two words to this girl and already a rivalry was sparking between them.

The girl scoffed a bit. "Foreigner, why couldn't you learn to speak before coming here. Why would Alfea even admit you?" Pendu felt a small growl develop in her throat, she had done nothing for this provoking by this girl. The girl scoffed again, "what are you now? An animal."

"Brat." Pendu snapped, she brushed by a bit harshly and set down her luggage and began to unpack her things into her side of the room. The girl watched for a minute before returning to unpacking her things, the room was deathly silent as the two stayed on the other side. After they finished unpacking they just glared at each other from their sides, it was like this for untold minutes until there was a knock at the door. Walking was a tan girl, who looked a bit rough and had an unfriendly aura of her. She dressed with a well worn leather biker jacket and loose jeans.

"Hey Papessa, I came to see how you are setting in," she trailed off as she noticed the stand off. "Another one? Why can't you just be friend with anyone else?"

"I have high standards, Papesse." Papessa said, she turned away to walk over to a desk. She sat down while picking up a small laptop carrying case then opened it, the other girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry for my sister's attitude, whatever she did, but she is like that."

"That was alright, myself is Pendu." Pendu smiled as she bowed. The girl bowed as well afterwards. "Nice jacket."

"Thanks, found this at garage sale." Papesse modeled her jacket a bit, "hard to find garage sales in Digital Dust you know."

"Mine would not know, mine is from the Nihonkai." Pendu rubbed the back of her head, "the Sekoro area."

"Sekoro?" Both sisters said, only one taking a tone in disgust and the other in glee.

"I always wanted to hear more about Sekoro." Papesse was starry eyed as she somewhat glomped Pendu, "I have a feeling we are going to be good friends." Pendu sweatdropped as she looked over towards Papessa for help but the girl was oblivious to them. "Do you pocky, I have quite a bit of it."

(-)

"My room mate is _her_?" Forza had just been registered along with Mago Irson, fate has a sick sense of humor. At the moment she was dreading going to her room as she knew that irritating girl would be there, she could picture the scene right now.

_She opens the door to find everything decorated in bright colors and cartoon characters. She is dressed like some escaped mental patient while petting some cat, "good evening, Ms. Cavaliere. You will never stop my, **DEATH RAY!**"_

_I should stop watching those bond movies,_ she shook her head before walking down the hall until she came across something somewhat interesting happening in one of the dead ends. A small fox was watching her from the shadows that slipped into the darkness, emerging in it's place was a young woman with a goldish white hair girl dressed in a loose dress shirt and a skirt that went down a bit beneath her knee. "Er, hi."

The girl smiled as she nodded, slinking back into the dark a bit. "Lovely bracelet," she said. Forza looked down at the gold hoop bracelet given to her by the rare few fairies she actually respects then up at the girl, she complete vanished into the shadows then a fox ran out and down the hall. She was left standing there wondering how the fox girl was before continuing she came around the corner to see a moderate crowd was milling around a bit in front of several vending machines. On inspection they dispense potions, nothing dangerous or exotic, just simple "cure", "Polymorph" and the popular "Black Mage Hadoken blast." Forza walked through the crowd until she was almost nose to nose with Mago herself, who happen to be holding a small bottle of Ifret fire.

"Hi, Ms. Cavaliere. I had read we are going to be room mates, isn't that wonderful?" Forza had a few choice words to say but held her tongue as the girl lean forward a bit, "I was going to try that spell again. Do you want to help?"

"Not really," Forza try to back away but Mago followed.

"It's to find something special, and two witches would help much more better then one." Mago put the bottled fire into her spell bag, "I better get going. I will meet you back at the room, bye Ms. Cavaliere."

"Strange lady." Forza went on towards her room, she was taking it slow as she turn down many of the twisting corridors. _It's to find something special,_ what did the girl mean by that? Perhaps she was just some wannabe, trying to be the next Trix looking for some "mystical" relic that will help take over the universe without knowing it was about attitude and style. The fire burning in her and her mother were just a booster they wanted. _Mago Irson,_ she thought as she stood in front of her room. _You are just a thorn in my side._

(-)

The bottle burst, flames exploded outward as it engulfed the small area around it. A small howl could be heard as the image of Ifret flickered among the flames, she was staring at it as she turn away from the pot filled with a magical potion meant to find the object she needs but it was a failure as the other times she tried.

_What am I doing wrong?_ Mago lean over the pot leering down causing her features to twist into an out of character appearance, she wanted to spit into the face of the goody two shoes she was pretending to be. At the moment though it serves a purpose, an important purpose. She knew that somewhere in these walls of school for witches, it was waiting for her. She just has to find it without alerting anyone, which is becoming a hassle.

If only she had an ally to help her out, one she could stab in the back later when she achieves what she wants. That girl, the princess would serve a better purpose then a pair of interesting objects for her amusement.

(-)

Stormy stood behind the counter polishing a pile of swords that was going into the discount bin. She had just finished a saber that was going to be sheathed when she noticed a figure's reflection in the blade, she could not make out any more details then he was a man and much taller then she is. "May I help you?" she said without even looking up, she sheathed the blade.

"I am searching for a sword, a cursed sword." he spoke with a gravely tone, more detail came to light as he lifted his head to show his stubbly chin. "A one of a kind of weapon, the Flame Roc."

Stormy looked up a bit confused, "Flame Roc? Never heard of it."

"I am not surprised as it is a very unusual item." the man smiled a bit, "One of a kind, you know."

Stormy silently watched the man leave as a feeling that she will encounter this man again, sometime later on but she will meet him again.

And it will be important.

(-)

Bloom was going over her E-mail in her personal office finding nothing more then junk and the usual baby photos from Stella and Brandon, then one happened to interest her since it was from her daughter. In the subject was "enjoying school", she could not help but read it right away. At first she was smiling, but soon it dropped. Then anger began to fill her, a lot of it. She went there after she told the girl after she could _NOT_ go to Cloud Tower, Bloom did not know what to do but it was going to be bad. Beyond yelling bad, beyond grounding bad, beyond mental scaring bad. She was going to cook up something that Harry Truman would order to end a war, and that was just for the beginning.

She took a few breaths, it was not going to another school but it was defying her. She hope that Fargonda would straighten that out, but now it is up to Ms. Griffin.

_May heaven have mercy on her._ Bloom thought of what Forza is capable of.


	5. Chapter 5

After a bumpy night of name calling and childish insults Pendu woke up to the sun shining through the window. Her room mate was peacefully sleep, actually she was spread limply over the bed with the covers off and snoring like a chainsaw but she was out of her hair. Instead of trying to pester the annoying girl awakes she quickly grabbed a change of closes and enter the walk-in closet, loose jeans, red T-shirt and blue shirt left open should work for today. Opening the door she found miss cranky wide awake.

"Forget about something?"

"No, don't really." Pendu smiled innocently as Papessa shot a hard glare towards her, the two stood apart from each other glaring at each other until a third party had fool heartily knocked on the door. Both turn their glares at the new comer, which happen to be Pape.

"What?" Pape said cluelessly as the two relaxed, Papessa sat on the edge of her bed as she summoned a hologram and Pendu walked over to her friend. "Is something wrong?"

"The brat," Pendu said as she glared at her arch-nemesis while she glared back. Pape felt her left eye twitched a bit but said nothing, "another than that everything is Oklahoma."

"What?" both girls asked, Pendu gave a Okay sign as she smiled.

"English class cannot start soon enough for you," Pape said.

(-)

Forza had came into the room to find Mago under the blankets of her bed fast asleep, she was thankful for that as she went to sleep. When she woke up she found the young girl was gone, which she could count as lucky and if this keeps up she will enjoy her stay here. Grabbing a few closes from her luggage she quickly changed into a black dress that was not very showy or flashy but had a sense of "style". Walking into the hall there were a few students standing around trying to figure out how to kill the first Saturday here, which is a dilemma she was facing now.

Hanging around the school all day when it was half empty was boring and since there was buses running into town until tomorrow, the most busy half of the school was the cafeteria which would be the logical place to go.

As expected the place was anything but normal as there several different platforms with tables connected to the floor and a twisted sense of decor all around, on the floor level was the lunch station which was now closed but that did not stop several witches from getting a snack from the row of vending machines nearby. Forza had stopped by these machines for a cup of soup and a soda on her way to one of the empty tables on the second level. She sat there several minutes poking and sipping her soup a bit when someone had came up from behind, turning she saw a girl with a pointed "witch" hat and a cape with short black hair. "Um, hello?"

"Would you mind if I sat with you?" the girl asked, she took a seat anyway without even waiting for the answer. She wiggled her fingers and "created" a small plate with some ham slices and peas and a fork in a puff of smoke, "my name is Etoile."

"Forza." she was looking over the girl as she started to eat, her eyes were slitted like a cat's but there was a hint of calmness and easy going and the type of magic she had used is something unusual. She cannot put her finger on where she had seen it before but it was someone strong. "So where are you from?"

"Dark Thendory." Etoile smiled as she made a soda appear, "how about you?"

"Elkrion," Forza shifted a bit as it made her a bit uncomfortable to talk about her heritage because, as far as she is concern, there is not much heritage to begin with. "Let me guess, you are as bored as I am."

"No, not really." she lean against the table with a smile as she pointed towards Forza causing her to be a little nervous. "Now I have someone to waste the day with."

"Thanks, I think." Forza rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she lean back, she pushed the unappetizing cup 'O' Noodle away from her as she thought of something to say to this girl. "What do you do for fun?"

The new girl smiled as she leaned her head against her hand while her eyes shimmered, "causing trouble at the Alfea academy."

Forza raised a brow as she leaned in a bit. "I'm listening."

(-)

Pape followed behind her new friend as she wonder what had caused the young Nihonjin and the other girl to have ill blood between them. But the sisters, whose name was slipping her mind at the moment, was talking up a storm with the young blonde girl as they all headed down the courtyard for an afternoon of just "hanging out".

"Okay, it is genki desu ka or Daijoubu ka?" Papesse asked again, "because I really get those two confused."

"Genki desu ka, were useful in more friendly but impersonal. Daijoubu were useful in a closer friend." Pendu said trying to use her English the best as she can to explain the differences, Papesse nodded as she smiled. The trio had came to one of the picnic areas where they just laid on the grassy hill looking up at the clouds, after a while Pendu decided to ask. "When are yourself tell us about your are selves.?"

"Pendu, it's _when are you are going to tell us about yourself._" Pape corrected but kept her eyes on the blue sky, "and I really do not live an exciting life. I am from Solaria, just two ordinary and boring parents in middle management. My father often travels around the realm collecting minor weapons from some regions, so I guess I have his love of weapons from him a bit."

"I'm sure you already know from my sister that I am from Digital Dust, and we are twins." Papesse shifted a bit, as she propped herself up with her elbows. "I really have no interest except maybe bits and pieces of everything and anything, as long as it holds my attention for more then seven seconds."

"And what would those be?" Pape asked.

"Collecting junk from wherever I can find it," she lean her head back to looked at the other two. "I am a junker, whatever I collect from the ruins and dump piles I try to sale."

"Sounds interesting." Pendu wanted to learn more about her friends, the junker and the weapon collector.

"What about you?" Pape said.

"Tell us about yourself."

Pendu nodded, she was told that no one must know or even suspect that she was remotely related to a Last Coven descent. Much less the daughter of a Trix, the idea of lying crossed her mind but she dismissed it. The other two were waiting for her to speak, while her mouth was dry and her stomach was a mess she spoke quite cheerfully anyway. "I am the daughter of a single mother, just living above a weapons store."

"A weapon store?" Pape was fully interested now. The three exchanged minor stories of their home lives as they wasted away the day, night was fast approaching when they decided to go back to their rooms. To the dismay of Papessa who was trying to work on her laptop the three decided to have their chats in the room of Pendu and her, but she just sulked in front of the screen as the three laughed and enjoyed themselves the entire night. But as Pape and Papesse return their rooms they were unaware of a pair of spying eyes watching them, from around corners and magical viewing portals these two were stalking through the halls of Alfea waiting for the perfect moment to unleash their own brand of chaos on the pixies.

And what a bang that Etoile and Forza will have with what they have planned.


End file.
